gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Teenage Dream (Versione Acustica)
Teenage Dream (versione acustica) è una canzone di Katy Perry cantata da Blaine Anderson nell'episodio Fine di una storia, il quarto della Quarta Stagione. E' cantata in versione acustica e anche molto emotiva. Blaine la canta al Callbacks (un bar di New York ritrovo di molti studenti della NYADA per il karaoke) e la dedica a Kurt, il quale capisce che qualcosa non va ed è sconvolto. In seguito, passeggiando in un parco, Kurt scoprirà che Blaine l'ha tradito. Testo della canzone Blaine: You think I'm pretty Without any makeup on You think I'm funny When I tell the punchline wrong I know you get me So I let my walls come down, down Before you met me I was alright but things Were kinda heavy You brought me to life Now every February You'll be my Valentine, Valentine Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance, until we die You and I, will be young forever You make me feel Like I'm livin' a Teenage dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back We drove to Cali And got drunk on the beach Got a motel and Built a fort out of sheets I finally found you My missing puzzle piece I'm complete Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance, until we die You and I, will be young forever You make me feel Like I'm livin' a Teenage dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back I'm a get your heart racing In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight You make me feel Like I'm livin' a Teenage dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back I'm a get your heart racing In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Curiosità *Questa canzone è stata cantata due volte in Glee: **La versione acustica di Fine di una storia segna la seconda volta che hanno ufficialmente rilasciato la stessa canzone due volte, ma con arrangiamenti diversi (Il primo è Don't Stop Believin'). **E' la prima volta che la stessa canzone è stata rilasciata due volte con lo stesso cantante cantando le stesse parti. *La versione rilasciata è diversa da quella sentita nell'episodio. Quest'ultima, infatti, è stata cantata live durante le riprese della puntata. E' la terza di sette volte che una canzone viene cantata live nello show. Le altre sono Le Freak, Ride wit Me, The First Noel, Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now), Not While I'm Around e Suddenly Seymour. *Prima volta di quattro che Darren canta una canzone live. Le altre tre sono Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now), Not While I'm Around e Suddenly Seymour. *Darren Criss (l'attore che interpreta Blaine) ha cantato la versione acustica di Teenage Dream in alucuni suoi concerti. Galleria Video Navigazione en:Teenage Dream (Acoustic Version) Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four